October leaves
by Yasashii-chan
Summary: She was an angel, he was the devil. He wanted to keep her to himself. Lime…Itaxoc, Itachixoc, itaoc, Itachioc…


"_**Sensation"**_

"Ita-kun" She whispered silently, creamy lips barely moving as the sweet, gentle sound of her voice faded in the abandoned dungeon, not reaching the mentioned persons' ears…

"Itachi-kun" The girl pronounced his name quietly and sadly, fighting the crystal tears that stung her ocean blue eyes.

She struggled against the cold, metal chains, bruising her wrists more and more with each desperate pull, trying to break the chains that kept her in this cursed dungeon helpless and vulnerable.

"Itachi" The blue eyed girl repeated almost desperately as unwanted tears, held back for years finally escaped her sad eyes and rolled down her cheeks, washing the blood that had dried few hours ago.

The young lady closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip to prevent a sob. She didn't remember when the last time she had cried and that only made harder to suppress the flowing tears.

White teeth sank deeply into her bottom lip as she swallowed her sobs and screams. Her throat and mouth was dry, only the metallic taste of blood lingered on the tip of her tongue.

Her desperate struggles where interrupted by a sound of metallic keys being inserted into the keyholes. Her heart skipped a beat as terror filled her heart. Heavy, metal doors opened to reveal a tall, dark crimson eyed figure.

He entered the cell and slowly approached her; with every step crushing her bravery, with his icy glare destroying hope in her fragile heart of becoming free once again.

The Akatsuki member stopped just a few feet away from his prisoner and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. His icy, long, slender fingers brushed her soft, milky skin and the girl let out a small, barely audible moan.

"Ita-kun" She said, her voice trembling.

His face was emotionless as always and the young lady felt her heart shatter into billion pieces…She new that her beloved Itachi was dead and this man was just an empty box, but deep down something told her that he was somewhere there; somewhere behind his Sharingan…

His crimson eyes gazed at her pitifully as he stepped another step forward, leaving only an inch between them.

He had hurt her in all ways that is possible. Years ago, when he killed his family, he had pierced her stomach with his sword, leaving her to bleed to death. He had hurt her mentally and physically. Even though he had crushed her, even though he had hurt her, her love for him didn't waver.

"How are you feeling, Sheishi?" Itachi's deep, smooth voice rang in her ears as his handsome features sank into her memory.

"I'm fine" She replied and blinked the tears away.

Itachi pressed his forehead onto hers and closed his eyes letting out a sigh. Sheishi closed her tired eyes too, brushing his skin with her long, glistering eyelashes. Pleasure struck his body from the sensation of her wet eyelashes brushing his cold skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying each others company.

The merciless Uchiha stepped away from her and let out another sigh. He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of long chocolate hair behind her ear. The male examined her face and sent her an apologetic look. His comrades have tortured her for the secrets of Konoha village and from the look of it they didn't go easy on her.

Her porcelain skin was dirty with blood and bruised with small cuts on her cheeks. Her lips were glistering with fresh blood. The male deactivated his sharingan and brought his lips closer to hers.

"I missed you" She said quietly, her angelic voice ringing like bells in his ears as her lips gently brushed against his.

Itachi pressed his lips onto hers, sending bolts of pleasure through both of their bodies. Their lips moved in synchrony as emotions mixed. The kiss was gentle and filled with love… The raven haired man broke the kiss and Seishi shivered at the missing feeling. For the first time in her life she felt warm, lightheaded…

"I love you" The chocolate haired girl said and pecked his lips.

"No matter what" Her words echoed in his head.

The male traced his icy fingers on her exposed stomach and kissed the side of her mouth. The wounds on her body were deep and painful; he could tell by the way she flinched whenever his fingers brushed or lingered on them…

His hands found hers and he intervened their fingers. She was fragile…She was like a porcelain doll. He wanted to be extra gentle with her, but his icy body couldn't hold out any longer.

Memories of their childhood and early teenage life swam in his head. She always was kind and gentle. She always understood him and was by his side no matter what. She never questioned him and never defied him. She never annoyed him…But most importantly she loved him for him, not because he was an Uchiha prodigy.

"Distance is killing me" He whispered silently.

Itachi pressed his lips to hers roughly, stunning her to the core. The fragile girl tried to break the kiss, but he was stronger. Her struggles were futile. His body wasn't just for show…

He pressed himself closer to her body, tearing her mouth apart. He shoved his tongue down her throat, not bothering for asking an entrance. Her muffled protests filled his ears as he tasted her sweet mouth. Her saliva tasted like strawberries and her scent was fresh even though she was tortured in this cell over two weeks.

She intoxicated him. She had that kind of effect since they were kids. He always wanted more from her, no mater what it was.

Itachi broke the animalistic kiss and looked directly into her blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain, fear and love. He loved her, even though he never told her that. He knew that she knew…

The male sighed again and ran his hand through his raven locks. She was an angel and he was the devil, if he wanted to keep her to himself he had no other choice, but to tear her wings apart and prevent her from flying away.

He was selfish, he knew it. He couldn't let her go. Many years passed and yet, his feelings for her haven't faded. It was destiny…it was love…

Itachi unzipped his Akatsuki cloak and threw it on the ground. His hands cupped her cheeks and his lips crushed onto hers. At first she was struggling, then unresponsive, but finally gave in. He was her first and probably last lover. He was the only one she would forgive anything.

Itachi ripped his lips from hers and attacked her throat, licking her delicious blood away. He nibbled on her neck making a hickey, a sign that she was his. No one else had touched her…no one else had been closer to her than he…He was the only one in her pure heart.

Sheishi moaned and arched into him, giving him a better access. His hands cupped her round breasts and squeezed them, earning a load moan from the girl. He kissed her collarbone and travelled down.

The raven haired man unbuttoned the small buttons of her shirt and threw it on the ground. Then he ripped her bra off of her and threw the garment on the cold floor. He sucked on her right breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth. The girl let out a loud moan, encouraging him to go on.

Her body was amazing. He couldn't ask for anything better.

He repeated the procedure to her other breast as she squirmed in pleasure. Itachi left her breasts for the time being and captured her soft lips with his own. He kissed her passionately with all the love he had for her. When he broke the kiss she was dazed and breathless. The tingle between her legs grew…She was already over the edge…

The Uchiha attacked her earlobe with his tongue and the girl shivered. He gently kissed behind her ear as she shuddered and struggled, but the chains kept her in place.

"You're still sensitive there" He teased and kissed that spot again.

"Ita-kun!" She squealed in delight, voice quivering.

Itachi ran his index finger barely touching her skin from her throat to her stomach, sending electricity through her attractive body. The male then lifted his hands and yanked the chains from the wall, freeing her.

Her arms flew around his neck as she pressed herself close to him. She was desperate for him. She needed him more than air. She loved him more than life itself. She wanted to be with him, by his side forever.

"Itachi-kun, I…I" She was silenced by his lips.

"Don't say anything…" He whispered in her ear silently and kissed her cheek.

He sat her on his lap and ran his icy fingers up and down her back. She was soft and creamy…Her sincere moans of pleasure made him hesitant. Was he really ready to tear her wings?

Sheishi slid her small hands under his shirt, teasing his skin with her nails. Itachi groaned and pressed her closer. He ran his fingers in her long, silky hair not finding any tangles or knots. She really was an angel…A goddess…

He truly believed that people couldn't understand each other completely. But somehow she understood him. She knew exactly what he was thinking…She needed just a glance…He couldn't lie to her; even if he tried she would just give him a saddened look of disbelief. Even though it hurt her that he didn't open up to her, she didn't say a word to him. She gave him time and space. Damn…she was incredible…That girl was willing to suffer for his happiness.

"I'm sorry" The male whispered and pushed her away gently.

The girl was stunned. Tears gathered in her ocean blue eyes as she stared at him speechless. Was she not enough for him? Was she too ugly for him? Why did he push her away? Why did he always keep himself away from her by an arms length? Didn't he love her back?

Sheishi wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him with all she had. Tears trickled down her cheeks from pain. Her emotions swam like waves; the girl sent him all her love, pain, passion, sadness and happiness.

The Uchiha prodigy couldn't find the strength to push her away. It felt so right and so wrong at the same moment. The sensation was indescribable. He felt her heart beat racing against her chest and he returned the kiss with equal love and passion.

Their kiss ended and Sheishi snuggled into his neck.

"Sheishi, get dressed. I want you out of here" Itachi said and hugged her tightly.

She didn't respond. She just tightened her grip on his neck. At that moment Itachi knew that she's willing to be tortured just to be close to him. It was useless to say anything to her at the moment. He knew that pretty words meant nothing to her, not after what he had done to her. Silence sometimes said more than sweet words…

The only option left was…

Her eyes widened in disbelief and then closed slowly. Her head fell on his shoulder and he hugged her limp body tighter, his fingers pressing her waist lovingly.

"I love you" He whispered silently in her ear and nuzzled his nose into her silky hair.

Itachi threw her over his shoulder and disappeared from the dungeon in a blink of an eye. He laid her down on the grass in the forest clearing. Moonlight hit her face and Itachi brought his lips to hers once again. His lips moved against her unresponsive ones, his tongue playing with her limp one.

"I'll come back to you, just wait my angel" He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

The male stood up and slowly walked away, when he heard leaf ninjas' voices. Naruto's voice was the loudest as always. Itachi Uchiha spared the girl another glance and disappeared into the shadows.

"_Next time, I'll tear your wings__…"_

**A.N. So? What do you think? Don't be lazy and drop ****me a review:) Thanks for reading:D Hoped you liked it:)**


End file.
